jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabrizio and Helga
The relationship between Fabrizio De Rossi and 'Helga Dahl '''was ill-fated, much like that of Jack and Rose. Although their love wasn't as memorable or tragic as Rose and Jack, it is still valued over many accounts Relationship History Love At First Sight Fabrizio and his best friend, Jack Dawson, won their tickets to board the [[RMS Titanic|''Titanic]] in an unlucky game of poker. Their first day aboard the ship, Fabrizio eyed Helga and supposedly fell in love with her. They are first seen together whilst looking for their cabins and smiling at each other. In the deleted 'third class deck' scene, they are seen sitting next to each other, introducing each other and laughing together as Fabrizio helps Helga become more fluent with her English. They laugh with Tommy Ryan when they see Jack blush at Rose. Soon, they found themselves falling in love with each other after they officially met at a party a few nights after the ship set off. They danced together at the party and were seen laughing and smiling. Fabrizio asks if he can put his hands on her waist, and she accepts. Tragic End When the Titanic ''hit an iceberg and the ship began to sink, In an effort to escape, Fabrizio spotted Helga (deleted scene) and pleaded that she come to America with him. Her demanding parents refused to let her go, although the reasons are not clear. It is possible (with their influency at English) they misinterpreted what he was saying. They remained madly in love, however. Fabrizio kisses Helga passionately, before tearfully leaving stating that he would never forget her. Later, Helga and her parents manage to get on the boat deck only to discover that the lifeboats have all left the sinking ship. Helga and her family make it to the stern of the ship were she met up with Jack and Rose. Fabrizio and Tommy tried to get a lifeboat but were unsuccessful. Fabrizio was killed when a smokestack broke and landed on him in the water. The ship then (now splitting in two) had its stern fully up in the air. Rose and Jack managed to get onto the other side on top but Helga and her parents were holding on for their lives on the railings. Olaf Dahl, Helga’s father, fell first and then Mrs. Dahl, her mother fell next. Rose and Helga took one last tearful look at each other before Helga lost her grip, fell and died on impact with the water. Fabrizio and Helga were shown to have reunited by the grand staircase in the dream/heaven scene at the end of the film. Epilogue 84 years later when Rose herself died at age 100 (101 the next month) she entered the grand hallway in the heaven version of ''Titanic. Fabrizio and Helga were both present, holding hands and smiling when she looked at them before finally meeting Jack. When Jack and Rose share a passionate kiss, everyone clapped including Fabrizio and Helga. Category:Relationships